Ito Ito no Spider
by jvjhatred
Summary: I've been watching MCU and Spiderman for the past few hours now and I am so excited to watch the version. But maybe due to long hours of watching I am feeling a slight headache so I close my eyes for a bit and to my surprise, I can't move my body. I have experienced this before but it is different now because I can see a fruit. A fruit with swirls.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello there, this my first fanfic so I am quite new to this writing stuff. English is not my native language so I will apologize first for the future mistakes that I might make...

Disclaimer. I do not own Marvel. I only own OC hahah

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I am currently sweating right now in front of a beautiful lady or should I say Peter Parker's Aunt, May. And I tell you I am shocked by her beauty and how young she is right now.

You might be wondering why this is happening right now. Well, it all started when I was going home and was quite excited since I have no work in the next 3 days due to some kind of split off last week. It has been a long time I haven't done a movie marathon with my new couch that I recently bought maybe for a month now. That couch is a heaven's gift I tell you, you know the lazy boy couch. And It's a good thing I prepared in advance and I have downloaded a lot of movies already and bought a lot of food a day before. Such life for a single guy with no hope of getting laid. Why? Well if you could see me personally then you would not ask why. Anyway, my name is Van. A 26 years old guy with a simple dream with no particular goal for the meantime. No notable skills or abilities nor riches. So in short, an average joe. haha

So when I got home I've been watching most movies from MCU like Avengers and Spiderman for the past 48 hours now. I am so excited to watch the "Homecoming" version. But maybe due to long hours of watching I am feeling a slight headache so I close my eyes for a bit and to my surprise, I can't move my body. I have experienced this before but it is different now because I can see a fruit. A fruit with swirls that I can remember in a manga I have read before. And the funny things about this particular fruit is that I am salivating for it. My mind stops thinking of moving my toes and fingers since there is an impulse which I can't stop wanting to eat it this damn fruit. It's tempting for me to consume it and I just can't stop it. Thus I ate the **devil's **fruit and died.

It so strange waking up from your supposed death, especially if you woke up in facing a bed while the world is upside down. So I did what a sane man would do,

"ahhhhhh" I freaked out and shout while falling on that same bed.

"ouch?" That fall did not hurt that much. After a few seconds, I heard the sound a door opening while a voice full of worry and concern suddenly asked.

"Peter! what's happening? Are you okay?"

Peter what now? I suddenly remembered I died, woke up upside down and then I fall. So the gears are turning in my head and I realize something.

"Where is my couch?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello there, this my first fanfic so I am quite new to this writing stuff. English is not my native language so I will apologize first for the future mistakes that I might make...

Disclaimer. I do not own Marvel, Movies or Anime mentioned. I only own OC

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where is my couch," I asked with a tear in my eyes.

"Peter? Peter? What happened to you? What couch are you talking about? Are you okay?"

"Oh my couch, my hard earned couch."

After a minute I stops freaking out and talking about the couch. Hey don't blame me, that couch is something I work hard for it. That was a GREYSON POWER XR you know. That's my 5 years of hard work and it's all gone now. Anyway, let's go back on what is currently happening right now.

I am currently in front of Aunt May and I know I should not be nor this situation should not even exist. But frankly speaking, I am in a very awkward position right now.

She may be old on some spiderman movies but I assure at this moment she is quite a beauty. I am sure I saw her resemblance on the new Spiderman trailer, you know the Homecoming one but in this version, she is much more beautiful. She just looks like around 20-25 years old I think and that is no makeup. I think this is what they call **_Love at First Sight_**. It is just regrettable I haven't watch that movie yet.

To be honest I am not sure what do right now.

Because first, I know this is not my body.

Second I am in a world that is supposed to be fiction.

Third I am not really sure how to act with her right now.

And lastly, I am facing her in a turtle position due to my fall while crying for my couch.

So yeah I am current sweating in front of her like I was caught on the act in relieving myself.

And to be honest I am not good at lying. I just can't tell her that I am okay since I really don't look like it. I need to find a way to out of this, after all, it would be weird if I can't act the normal Peter Parker in the future. So let's use the mixed truth and lies.

"Sorry for worrying you, and I'm fine by the way, just an odd dream I got or might be a nightmare."

"Are you sure your okay"

"Yeah I'm fine nothing to worry, I can take care of myself and by the way Aunt May, good morning."

" Okay Peter I believe you, I know your on that phase but just please if you do your thing don't shout out loud okay, oh by the way the food is on the table, make sure to wash the dishes after your done eating, bye now Peter."

My eyes went wide and my mind just went blank on that statement. And the young and beautiful Aunt May just went out of the room and after a few minutes, I can see her jogging out of the house, I don't know where she is going. I hope she will be okay. Base on what happened earlier, I found a solution so there is no need to lie moving forward.

Let's just act then like the normal old me moving forward and blame puberty for whatever inconsistency of my actions.

Now that's out of the way lets start making a list. List of things to do just like the other guy did in another fanfiction but this will be different since I really don't remember what is his list.

1\. To know what timeline I am.

2\. To know if I have cheats aside from spider abilities and control them.

3\. To lay low until I'm strong enough, I will not be a hero right away right now until I can take control of my new life. Because right now I am like a blind man with a sword which is quite dangerous. Strength without control is like putting target mark in the back from unsavory people.

So first I went to the computer and tried to open it, unfortunately, failed. For I freaking don't know the password. So the next action would be the media. So for a couple of minutes, I just watch tv. And after 2 episodes of Tom Jerry and some local news, I proudly discovered that Tony Freaking Stark just recently abducted by Lord of the Rings Wannabees. No green goblin and green angry orc yet. No reindeers news yet as well. So yeah no Avengers yet and since I woke upside down, then yesterday was when I got the spidey hickey. So plans plans plans. Then I went to check the mirror, of course, to see whose face I have now. And I like what I see. I'm no longer the average joe like before, I now have the build and face of the actor of Spiderman Homecoming which name I think is Tom base from those media outlets on earth where I came from.

While appreciating the new look. There's a lot of things bothering me since I woke up.

First why and how I am here. Which is quite difficult to find an answer without Doraemon.

Second is what is my purpose in this reality which I hope not to be Martyr like other heroes which I don't want to be one. No offense, I appreciate what they've done but I am a selfish person and I ain't sacrificing for nobodies unless it is my loved ones or I have the power to protect myself.

And third is, what kind of Fruit abilities I will get if it is the really rumored Devil Fruit. I really don't know if that's my cheat but let's try and find out. I am really excited about this.

Let's try to meditate and concentrate. Let's sit and relax, my PE teacher told me breathing is the secret for proper relaxation. Okay breath in breath out, I remember that fruit has the same look with Ito Ito No Me when I played Roblox. So I stop my nonsense meditation and just point my finger on the ceiling and try to imagine a string and now I can see a fascinating thing. A very thin thread connected to me that I can control easily. Imagine my surprise when a 10 strings/thread shows up connected to each of my fingers and then connected to the ceiling. Then an amazing idea comes to my mind. I jump then tried to swing like Wrecking Ball while singing the same song all over the room which was a bad idea since I am in a small room and did not notice the door that was opened by my aunt a while ago almost wreck my balls literally. Good thing I have this spidey sense bullsh*t and reflex. Hey don't judge for doing that swinging and singing that song, I am just doing sane man do. I am just trying to gain some semblance in a world full of infinity cr*p, excuse my language. I really admire those people who got Gamers Mind when they were ROBbed from the earth and was transferred somewhere in the Multiverse.

Before I continued practicing my String abilities I checked my Spidey talents. The rest of the morning not including when I was watching some cartoons a few minutes ago. I have tried to see all my Spidey powers. Crawling mode verified. Spidey sense and reflex verified, which I'm very glad by way in saving my legacy. No web shooter in my wrist which is yucky by way, imagine spider b*thole in your wrist releasing webs. I have String ability, it really compliments my Spidey abilities so it's already perfect, I just need the practice to attach string in the buildings and cloud so I could fly. And I really have no idea how to create a customized spider b*tthole. I may have Peter's body but I am not a genius like him. Some fanfiction mentioned about being able to use Peter's intellect, which is sadly don't work for me. Maybe it is soul thingy where my soul doesn't match with his brain which I've heard Peter is on Einstein level which can't compare to mine.

So after spidey skill check, I used all afternoon to practice one of the String ability, I learn to control my string like a puppet via trial and error using my clothes. I was having fun while doing my own puppet show while practicing to be a ventriloquist which failed by the way. I even use my strings to remove my clothes and do a handwash on it which I regret since most of my clothes did not survive the ordeal. After the clothes, I tried to use on cleaning the house, wash the dishes, fix some holes in the roof and even doing painting while I am reinstalling a new OS on the pc. By the way, the painting looks like the work of shit. And I have discovered I am not limited with 10 strings but it all depends on my imagination, I can even make it invisible and soundproof/waterproof/shockproof and even fireproof. Bulletproof is something I haven't tried, where could I get a bullet and gun. I even dreamed for a while that it could be nukeproof, that would be awesome.

It's quite good luck you know since it is summer break. How did I know its summer break? Weird. Maybe instinct. Anyway, it doesn't matter since I got more time to practice. And Aunt May is not here at the moment. My thoughts suddenly halt due to a lovely voice I have heard. Aunt May's voice is really alluring. Oh wait, I may be on Peter's body now but I'm still me, Peter is Peter and Me is Me so might as well try my luck. Who knows maybe my time has come. I know there are other girls out there in MCU but come on we need to be realistic here. Aunt May is the only one with me right now. And from what I saw in the spiderman homecoming trailer there is no Ben Parker so he might have been dead for a while now or Aunt May is not married at all.

"Peter, come out of your room. Let's eat together."

"I'm coming"

So we had a nice conversation over dinner which is for me a good start already. I got some answer in some topic I need in a way I am not asking but letting her speak more details. I feel like a spy. I even found out she was working as a gym instructor, Zumba trainer, fitness trainer, yoga and taichi instructor. She only instructs/trains women.

"Hey, umm, Aunt May can you help me with a problem of mine," I asked with a shy voice.

"And what would that be Peter! You know we are family and your my responsibility since I am your AUNT, so I'll help you" her lovely voice is like an oasis that turns to cactus, does she really need to emphasize on her being my Aunt. I think its time to tell her. If I don't take this chance someone might.

"Please don't be shocked. And please don't hate me. There is something happening, something big, something that might change the way you see the world" 'and how you see me.'

"Peter stop the suspense, what is it you need hel..." I cut her off and continue my sales pitch

"Justice will Prevail and whoever wins this war shall become **Justice**"

"Gods, Madman, Mutants, Titan, Baldies, Aliens and many others like side characters 3rd rate villains are coming. I will try to fight them. I will do everything to help our world to be safe, to keep you safe but I know it is not enough so before the war starts. Before the Game starts, Before I regret everything I would like to tell you that since the time I woke up from the innocence you protected" 'which was this morning'

"I have already loved you since then" then boom I said it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N Lets see what Aunt May reaction will be.


End file.
